pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape 1" franchise. Cast *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *The Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Natalie - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Jake - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Casi - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) *Specter's Minions - Dr. Blowhole, Randall Boggs, Steele, Carl, and Broccoli Overlord (from Penguins of Madagascar, Monsters Inc, Balto, Yin Yang Yo, and Annoying Orange) *Robot Specter - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) (1961) *Battle Cruiser - Long John Silver (Muppet Treasure Island) *Spec-a-lizer - Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) *Tubby - Mortimer Mouse *Evil Jake - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jake-Mobile - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *and more Gallery Barry B. Benson.png|Barry B Benson as Spike Ben Ravencroft.png|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Professor Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Professor Oak as The Professor Tallulah.jpg|Tallulah as Natalie Tommy.png|Tommy as Jake March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as Apes Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Casi Gallery (Boss Battles) The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 01 - Barry B. Benson vs Long John Silver..png|Barry B Benson vs Long John Silver The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 02 - Barry B. Benson vs Elmo St. Peters..png|Barry B Benson vs Elmo St. Peters The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 03 - Barry B. Benson vs Mortimer Mouse..png|Barry B Benson vs Mortimer Mouse The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 04 - Barry B. Benson vs Negaduck..png|Barry B Benson vs Negaduck The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 05 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft as Barnaby Crookedman..png|Barry B Benson vs Barnaby Crookedman (1961 Version) The Card Escape 1 Boss Battles 06 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft..png|Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Voice Cast (English) *Barry B. Benson - Radar Overseer Hank *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Tallulah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Tommy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Long John Silver - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Elmo St. Peters - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Mortimer Mouse - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Creeper - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Negaduck - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Barry B Benson - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tommy - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Sagwa Miao - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Long John Silver - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Elmo St. Peters - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Mortimer Mouse - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Creeper - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Negaduck - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage DreamWorks Animation Footage *The Bee Movie (2007) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle TIme *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Babes in Toyland (1961) *Mortimer Mouse Cartoons *Mortimer Mouse Movies *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Darkwing Duck (1991) Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) *Balto (1995) *Yin Yang Yo (2006) *Annoying Orange (2009) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Jim Henson *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) Buena Vista Pictures *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape and https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-originape-soundtracks *101 ape escape! *102 title screen *103 time station *104 stage select *105 warning! *106 the lost land ~ fossil field *107 stage cleared! *108 new gadget! *109 the lost land ~ primordial ooze *110 the lost land ~ molten lava *111 t-rex's lair *112 mysterious age ~ thick jungle *113 rafting area *114 mysterious age ~ dark ruins *115 mysterious age ~ cryptic relics *116 oceana ~ crabby beach *117 oceana ~ coral cave *118 oceana ~ dexter's island *119 inside dexter's body *120 new freezeland ~ snowy mammoth *121 new freezeland ~ frosty retreat *122 cave area *123 new freezeland ~ hot springs *124 the hot spring *125 medieval mayhem ~ sushi temple *201 medieval mayhem ~ wabi sabi wall *202 medieval mayhem ~ crumbling castle *203 futurama ~ city park *204 underground sewers *205 futurama ~ specter's factory *206 inside the factory *207 futurama ~ tv tower *208 specter land ~ monkey madness *209 western land *210 coaster *211 ride the terror coaster! *212 haunted house *213 specter circus *214 go cart *215 welcome *216 final battle *217 spike returns! *218 normal ending credits *219 game over *220 ski kidz racing *221 specter boxing *222 galaxy monkey *223 jake's challenges *224 special ending credits *01 Crabby Beach *02 Dark Ruins *03 Cryptic Relics *04 Stadium Attack *05 Crumbling Castle *06 Frosty Retreat (inside) *07 Frosty Retreat (outside) *08 Snowy Mammoth *09 Specter's Castle *10 Specter's Factory (outside) *11 Coaster *12 Haunted House *13 Thick Jungle (woods) *14 Thick Jungle (river) *15 Time Station *16 Molten Lava *17 Results *18 Molten Lava (t-rex) *19 Coral Cave *20 Specter Circus *21 Hot Springs *22 Hot Springs (maze) *23 Laboratory *24 Monkey Madness *25 Wabi Sabi Wall *26 Staff Roll (normal) *27 Opening *28 Sushi Temple *29 Peak Point Matrix *30 TV Tower *31 City Park *32 Stage Select *33 Specter Boxing *34 Primordial Ooze *35 Western Land *36 Fossil Field *37 Staff Roll *38 Dexter's Island *39 Specter's Factory (inside) *40 Specter's Theme *41 Ski kidz Racing *42 Movie from opening *43 Movie from shifting time Sound Effects (Boss Battles) (Barry B. Benson vs Long John Silver) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Elmo St. Peters) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Mortimer Mouse) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Negaduck) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Barnaby Crookedman (1961 Version)) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav (Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Scenes *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 1: Intro, Fossil Field, and Primordial Ooze. (13:40) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 2: Molten Lava and Thick Jungle Part 1. (12:33) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 3: Thick Jungle Part 2 and Dark Ruins. (14:16) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 4: Cryptic Relics. (9:15) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 5: Crabby Beach and Coral Cove. (15:10) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 6: Dexter's Island. (10:53) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 7: Ski Kidz Racing (Minigame) and Snowy Mammoth. (14:22) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 8: Frosty Retreat. (8:48) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 9: Hot Springs and Sushi Temple. (15:27) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 10: Wabi Sabi Wall (13:27) (Francais) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 11: Specter Boxing (Minigame) (7:22) (Deustch) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 12: Crumbling Castle Part 1. (10:52) (Spanish) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 13: Crumbling Castle Part 2. (8:42) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 14: City Park Part 1. (10:41) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 15: City Park Part 2. (6:01) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 16: Ben Ravencroft's Factory Part 1. (10:07) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 17: Ben Ravencroft's Factory Part 2. (7:03) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 18: TV Power Part 1. (9:20) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 18: TV Power Part 2. (6:34) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 19: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 1. (9:20) (Spanish) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 20: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 2. (8:20) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 21: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 3. (10:02) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 22: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 4. (10:42) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 23: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 5. (8:34) (Francais) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 24: Ben Ravencroft Land Part 6 - Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Round 1 and Credits and Cutscene 1. (13:39) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 25: The Lost Land (Revisited - Back to the Dinosaurs). (10:43) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 26: Mysterious Age Part 1: Backtrack to the Mysterious Age. (10:59) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 27: Mysterious Age Part 2: More Backtracking in the Mysterious Age. (10:59) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 28: Oceana (Revisited - Backtrack to the Ocean Age). (10:59) (Francais) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 29: New Freezeland (Revisited - Backtrack to the New Freezeland Era). (10:34) (Francais) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 30: Medieval Mayhem (Revisited - Backtrack to the Medieval Era). (10:37) (Francais) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 31: Medieval Mayhem (Revisited - More Backtracking to the Crumbling Castle) and Galaxy Monkey (Minigame). (14:25) (English) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 32: Futurama (Revisited - Backtracking to the Future). (10:57) (Francais) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 33: Futurama (Revisited - Die, Reload, and Repeat). (10:54) (Francais) *Card Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 34: Peak Point Matrix - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Round 2, Credits, and Final Ending Cutscene. (12:53) (English) Trivia *Barry B. Benson's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Long John Silver will be carrying a green lightsaber and a blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Elmo St. Peters will be carrying a red double saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mortimer Mouse will be carrying a three yellow bladed lightsaber and a saber staff (with one green and one purple on each end), that will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberhum1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Negaduck will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Barnaby Crookedman's double bladed saber staff (that contains one lightsaber connected to one three bladed lightsaber) will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 1 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro and in the two endings, that Barry B Benson and Tommy pilot, will be Blossom No. 46521, an L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 tender engine, painted in green livery, in Oh Doctor Beeching!, carrying a white headlamp on her head, and hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches throughout the entire movie. *Blossom normally resides on the Severn Valley Railway, has gone on many overhauls, and has had a British Rail Main Line ticket, but has traveled on every Main Line, and is on loan to other railways like the Gloucestershire and Warwickshire, South Devon, Great Central, North Norfolk, Nene Valley, Midland, Lincolnshire Wolds, Llangollen, and West Somerset. *This is where Hatley station will be set at Arley station on The Severn Valley Railway. *Blossom is an L.M.S. Ivatt class 2mt 2-6-0 tender engine being a Mogul type steam locomotive, built in 1953. These types of engines have eight wheels (two leading wheels, six driving wheels, and no trailing wheels) and are also known as The Mickey Mouse class. *Blossom will have all four different types of whistles with her first whistle being the L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 engine's whistle, her second whistle being the L.N.E.R. Gresley A3 engine's whistle, her third whistle being the G.W.R. Manor Class 4-6-0's whistle, and her fourth whistle being the L.M.S. Black 5 4-6-0's whistle throughout the entire movie. *This will also mark the debut of Tommy's hair tied back for a ponytail with a yellow hairband and pipe in Tommy's mouth throughout the entire movie. Gallery (Trains) Oh Dr. Beeching! (Feature Blossom No. 46521).jpg|Blossom No. 46521 (in Oh Dr Beeching!) (Credit Goes To TheJMR) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming